White Wedding
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Finally, it is Draco and Hermione's wedding day. Written for prompt 019. White from fanfic100 at LJ.


**Title:** White Wedding  
**Author:** Reetinkerbell  
**Beta:** shagmedraco

**Fandom:** Harry Potter Series  
**Spoilers:** None. AU.  
**Characters**: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Various Others.  
**Summary: **Finally, it is Draco and Hermione's wedding day.

**Rating: **PG**  
Prompt:** 019. White – **fanfic100** (LiveJournal)  
**Word Count:** 3 560  
**Written: **May 2006  
I don't own. Please don't archive without permission.

**White Wedding**** (1/1)  
**– – – – –

"And here I've been lead to believe only virgins were allowed to wear white on their wedding day," Ginny teased as she stepped into the large dressing room at the back of the church, closing the door softly behind her. As Maid of Honour, Ginny had made sure to have finished before they even arrived at the church, knowing full well that once they go there, all attention would be on Hermione and getting her ready, leaving her little to no time to get ready herself. She'd been in the process of helping Hermione's mother with Hermione's hair when the nervous bride had asked her to go check up on the boys who were getting ready in a dressing room just down the hall.

In the short time Ginny had been away, Hermione had not only had her hair and make-up done, but she'd stepped into her custom made, off-the-shoulder white wedding dress. The skirt was Even though Ginny had seen it on her several times before, during their various dress fittings, she couldn't help but get a bit misty eyed at the sight of her best friend.

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed, horrified by her only daughters complete disregard of human decency. And in front of the bride and groom's mothers at that. Narcissa stood next to her, and Molly sent her an apologetic look on her daughters behalf, before turning her furious gaze on her daughter.

Hermione blushed, while her mother and Narcissa shared an awkward smile. Although they both knew the extent of their children's relationship - what with them having lived together for close to two years already - that didn't mean either of them were comfortable hearing about it.

"Sorry," the redhead said, sounding anything but. "Hermione, you look just...amazing. Like a real princess," she continued sincerely, successfully directing the attention of the three mothers back towards the bride.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her frazzling nerves. "Thank you," she said, smiling down at Ginny. "How are the boys?"

Ginny snorted. "Ron is sulking in a corner over something, Harry is running around like a headless chicken looking for something, Blaise is sleeping, your father and Lucius never stopped glaring at each other the whole time I was there and Draco..." she hesitated.

Narcissa shook her head and looked up at Hermione. "I'm sorry dear, I really thought Lucius would behave better today."

"Draco is what?" Hermione asked Ginny worriedly, barely glancing down at her future mother-in-law as her mind began to conjure up the most awful theories about what might be wrong.

"Calm."

Hermione stared at Ginny for a few moments, slowly absorbing the information. "Calm?" she finally asked, confused. "What'd you mean he's calm?" She'd almost expected Ginny to reveal that Draco had left her, practically at the altar. The only thing that'd stopped her thoughts from wandering in that direction, was the fact that she knew there was little Draco wanted more than to marry her. She'd been the one who'd wanted to wait - had it been up to him, she was sure they would've been married straight out of school. She couldn't - wouldn't -believe that he'd simply left her now.

"Calm," Ginny repeated. "You know, relaxed."

"I know what calm means Miss Smarty-Pants." Hermione turned towards Narcissa worriedly. "Is it a bad thing? Draco being calm?"

"Oh no, no. Not a bad thing," Ginny quickly reassured her, not wanting the already nervous bride to start hyperventilate. "I hope," she continued quietly to herself.

Narcissa nodded in agreement. "Its not a bad thing. I'd say it a good thing he's calm."

"Its nothing to worry about," Ginny said. "Zabini just gave him a drink that's all." Hermione hummed in understanding, her relief apparent to everyone in the room. "Or five," Ginny mumbled to herself as she turned towards the vanity to get Hermione's veil.

"Well, as long as its just one, it should be all right," Hermione reasoned, looking at her mother who nodded and smiled in agreement. "But I'll kill Blaise if Draco shows up drunk and ruins the wedding!"

"Don't worry dear," Narcissa answered her, patting Hermione's arm in comfort, "he wouldn't dare."

"He values his life too much," Ginny said as she brought the long veil over to here Hermione stood, up on a small podium in front of a three-way mirror. "Here we go," she continued as she stepped up behind Hermione and attached the veil to the back of her tiara. Ginny took extra care to make sure that the hairstyle Hermione's mother had spent so much time on wouldn't be ruined in the slightest, and after a few moments, she took a step back to view her work. "Oh, Draco is gonna lose it," she said, grinning as Hermione turned around to face the women. "Won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

Her mother didn't even raise an eyebrow, and Ginny thought she hadn't heard her.

"Perfect," Narcissa said, wiping away the few tears escaping her eyes. Molly handed her a tissue, and she gave her a watery, "Thank you," as she accepted it.

Molly gave Hermione a soft smile. "You look beautiful dear."

Hermione smiled back, her face shining with happiness. She looked at her mother, who stood to the side, holding her lily filled wedding bouquet, tears in her eyes. "Mum, you all right?"

Jane nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. "My baby's all grown up," she said proudly.

Narcissa smiled at her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder as Molly handed her a tissue. "There now."

Despite the fact that Arthur and Hermione's father didn't get along very well with Lucius, the three women had become good friends. While helping Hermione plan the wedding, they'd all grown even closer, for which Hermione and Draco were grateful. Neither wanted their future children to have to grow up with grandparents who hated - or simply disliked - each other. They wanted to be able to spend the various holidays together as a family, and not have to split their time between their two childhood homes.

While it was obvious why Lucius and Arthur still didn't get along - despite having worked together during the War and agreed not to let their past get in the way now -, why Lucius and Dan couldn't look eye-to-eye was still a mystery. Hermione was sure that they themselves weren't sure, as every time she'd asked them, they changed the subject.

At first, she and Draco had simply assumed that it was a case of Lucius not really being over his dislike for Muggles, despite his numerous claims otherwise. But, if that was the case, he wouldn't like Jane, which he did. And, he certainly wouldn't like Hermione, nor would he allow his only son and heir to marry her.

When Draco announced that they'd finally set a date for the wedding, Lucius had been ecstatic. Apparently, he couldn't wait to be a grandfather, and now that they'd set a date for their wedding, he'd more or less urged the two to have many children, and soon. Because, while he couldn't wait to be a grandfather, it just wouldn't do to have illegitimate ones. It wasn't the way it was done. Especially not in a family as prestigious as theirs.

The War had caused a drastic change in Lucius. Once corrupt and evil, he was now trying to live his life to the fullest, and took time everyday to make sure that his wife and son knew how much they meant to him, making up for lost time. Hermione wasn't quite sure what exactly had inspired him to not only change sides, but to change so much. She had an inkling that all the near-death experiences coupled with the year he'd spent in Azkaban, only to be confronted with an ultimatum upon his release; change or lose his family forever, that'd done it.

She was thankful that he'd changed, as she knew how much Draco loved his father and she hated the thought of him not having Lucius around. Especially now that he didn't pose a threat to their relationship or herself, her family or her friends.

The door opened and Luna peaked in. You guys ready? Its time," she said, smiling when she saw Hermione in all her wedding day glory. "Oh, you look wonderful Hermione." She opened the door wider and stepped in, wanting to get a better look at the bride.

"Thank you Luna," Hermione replied, glancing down at her feet, not used to getting so much attention from someone other than Draco. Speaking of Draco. "Shall we?" she asked, holding up her dress as she stepped down from the podium with a smile.

"We shall," Ginny answered her, picking up her and Luna's smaller bouquets, handing Luna hers.

"I love you," Jane cried, embracing her daughter and hugging her fiercely. She pulled back after a few moments, wiping away her tears with one hand as she handed Hermione her flowers with the other.

"I love you too mum," Hermione said, her own eyes starting to water. "Please don't cry."

"Its happy tears," Jane reassured her with a watery smile.

Narcissa walked up to them, and after kissing Hermione's cheek, she once again wrapped a comforting arm around Jane's shoulder. "We'll see you outside dear," she said to Hermione before she escorted Jane out of the room.

"I'm so happy for you and Draco." Molly kissed her other cheek and gave her a quick hug before she followed the two women out. She bumped into Hermione's father in the doorway, and she gave him a big smile as she passed.

"Hello daughter," Dan said, a proud smile on his face.

"Hello Father," Hermione replied, smiling.

"Nervous?"

Hermione immediately shook her head. Then, she changed her mind and slowly nodded. "I've never been this nervous in my entire life," she admitted. "I've wanted this for so long, but I just... I'm just very nervous."

"I was so nervous when your mother and I got married," Dan told her, a reminiscing smile on his face. "I thought for sure something bad was going to happen, and of course it-"

Hermione held up a hand, halting his story. "Dad, please. I'm nervous enough as it is."

Dan smiled. "Of course." He held out an arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione placed her hand on his arm, and Dan smiled down at her. "You look beautiful," he said. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'm very happy for you. That Draco character is a fine young man."

"That he is." Hermione took a deep breath, facing the door. "Now, let's get me married."

---

"Happy?" Draco asked his wife of almost three house as he twirled her around the dance floor. All around them people were dancing and laughing, celebrating the newly-weds.

"Never been happier," Hermione replied, smiling up at him.

He never got tired of that smile. When he'd asked her to marry him many months before, he'd vowed to always do his utter most to keep her smiling. Today, he'd strengthened that vow, and he couldn't be happier.

"How about you?" Hermione teased, knowing full well how happy he was.

When he'd gotten his first look at her in her wedding dress, walking down the isle on her fathers arm, he'd fallen in love with her all over again. She'd smiled at him, and it's nearly broken his heart in it's perfection. Their eyes hadn't left each other's throughout the whole ceremony – not even when Blaise dropped her ring and had to enlist the help of Harry and Ron to find it. Normally, the sight of his three closest friends crawling around on the floor would've been something Draco had wanted to see, but he hadn't been able to tear himself away from Hermione's captivating eyes.

Not that he'd actually wanted to.

"I'll be much happier when we can finally get out of here and start our honeymoon," he answered, raising an eyebrow suggestively as he leered down at her.

"Oh you!" Hermione smacked him lightly on his chest, not at all surprised or shocked at his behaviour. She'd come to learn over the years that when it came to her and their sex life, the man was insatiable, always wanting more.

She shivered as thoughts of previous nights filled with passion and love flashed through her mind. Draco tightened his arms around her, slowing their dance until they simply swayed together to the soft music, holding each other close. Her head rested on his shoulder, mimicking the position they usually ended up sleeping in, and she could hear the calming beats of his heart.

She sighed blissfully as Draco kissed the top of her head, glad for the wedding to be over. It had been beautiful, and everything she'd dreamed it would be like, but with all the guests and planning and arguing fathers and more planning and the plans gone wrong, part of her had wanted to tell Draco that they were either eloping, or not marrying at all.

She was glad now that he'd calmed her down and reassured her that everything would work out the way she wanted it, as if they'd eloped they wouldn't have had this – their friends and family gathered to watch the two declare their love and commitment to each other for the whole world to see, until the day they died.

After too, as they would be buried in the Malfoy Mausoleum where generations to come would clearly be able to see their married status.

"So tell me Mrs Malfoy," Draco started, loving the fact that he could finally start calling Hermione that, "everything to your satisfaction?"

"Prat," she mumbled affectionately when she looked up and noticed the expression on his face. "It was a beautiful wedding," she said, placing her head back down on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" Draco whispered into her hair, giving her a soft squeeze.

"For letting me take my time and not leaving me even after I more or less rejected your first proposal."

"More or less?" Draco cried. "You practically threw the ring in my face and stormed away."

Hermione huffed. "I did not."

"You know full well that you did," he replied, smiling. Her rejection had hurt him deeply, and it still stung, to think about it. He'd been so nervous and had planned for so long to get everything just right, and the thought that Hermione would say no hadn't even entered his mind. They were in love, had been together for quite sometime. They were already living together, and now that the War was over and things were as they should with the world, Draco hadn't even contemplated the idea that she wouldn't want to marry him.

Of course, his girl was complicated. Always mucking up his carefully laid plans that one was.

After she'd left him standing in the rose garden outside his childhood home, he'd Apparated back into London and walked around the city for hours. When dawn arrived, he'd gone back to the flat they shared, intent on packing up his stuff and get out of her hair as soon as possible, only to find Hermione waiting up for him in their living room.

After a rather heated argument, they'd settled down and talked. She told him about her fears and how, while she loved him deeply, she wasn't ready for that level of commitment so soon after the War. It had hurt, but as Draco had assumed her rejection of his proposal meant she didn't want to be with him at all, he'd been happy to find that she at least wanted to stay with him. It had taken a while for things to get back to normal, but eventually things settled back into their usual routine.

Almost a year to the day he'd first asked her to marry him, Hermione had casually asked him if he'd kept the ring. When he admitted that he had, she'd smiled and asked him if he was planning on asking her again one day. He'd proposed to her on the spot, as they drank their morning tea in their small kitchen.

"All right," Hermione replied, returning his smile as their eyes met.

Draco leaned down and captured her lips as in the background, the band started playing a new song.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked once they broke apart, both breathing heavily. He slid his hands down her back, resting them lightly on her hips.

Hermione nodded, her cheeks flushing with desire and her eyes shining with longing. Draco took her hand and with a nod to Blaise who was standing at the open bar, chatting up one of Hermione's clueless cousins, he began to escort her off the dance floor and towards the doors.

Of course, being that it was their day and everyone had come for them, they weren't able to escape without being noticed.

"Hermione dear," Narcissa cried, walking over to the newly-weds. "You two weren't trying to sneak of yet were you? The party has barely even started."

"Mother?" Draco asked, frowning as he looked into Narcissa's slightly red and glassy eyes. "Are you drunk?"

Narcissa shook her head, waving a hand in front of her face as she did so. "I don't get drunk darling," she replied before hiccupping. At Draco and Hermione's disbelieving looks, she relented. "All right, I may have had a glass of champagne or two. But it's a celebration. My baby boy is finally married!"

"One or two glasses?" Hermione asked, sharing a look with Draco.

"More like one or two bottles," he replied, snorting. He yelped as his mother embraced him, burying her face in his neck as she cried. He awkwardly patted her back, looking helplessly at Hermione, only to find her snickering at him.

"I'll just go find your father then, shall I?" she asked, finally taking pity on him. Draco nodded in thanks and Hermione left, glad that Lucius had such an distinguished hair colour, as otherwise she may never find him in the crowd. Who all these people were, Hermione wasn't quite sure. They all seemed to know her and Draco though.

"...and then, just as I was sure he was about to kill me, Tonks barged in through the back door and saves the day. Crabbe never saw it coming that tosser. Bloody brilliant woman. Family you know. Wife's sisters daughter. Half Muggle. A fine good witch that one," Lucius declared proudly, not aware that said niece was sitting just a few chairs down, and could hear every word he said.

Hermione smiled when she noticed that it was her father Lucius was speaking to, sharing what looked like a bottle of Lucius finest brandy.

"Ah, they never tell me anything," Dan said sadly, as he accepted even more alcohol from the already intoxicated Lucius.

"Dad?" Hermione asked, and both men turned around to look at her.

"Pumpkin!" Dan exclaimed, standing up on unsteady legs and embracing the embarrassed Hermione. He hadn't called her pumpkin in years, and she couldn't believe that he'd chosen to start calling her that wretched pet name now, in front of everyone. Thank goodness Draco hadn't heard.

"Narcissa needs you," she said, turning to Lucius as she helped her father sit back down. "She's quite...drunk," she continued with a smile. "And she's holding my husband hostage."

"Shall I go and collect her then?" Lucius asked, and Hermione nodded. As he stood up, he stumbled and Hermione grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

"You know, maybe it would be best if you just waited here and we'll bring Narcissa over instead?" she suggested, helping Lucius back down into his chair.

"Excellent idea my dear," he replied. "This calls for a toast!"

"You men-folk toast, while I go collect your wife," Hermione said, leaving before they could object.

She found Draco sitting at a table next to his mother, who was fast asleep, her head cradled in her arms, which were folded upon the table.

"Did you ever think we'd see the day when our parents were drunk?" she asked him as she took his hand, pulling him off the chair. "In public?"

Draco shook his head. "Too bad, as it would've been great blackmail material."

"Still is."

Draco smirked, bending down to give Hermione a quick kiss. "One of the house elves will be down to get Mother in a few moments," he whispered against her lips, not wanting to pull away from her completely.

"So we can leave then?" Hermione asked, running the tips of her fingers up and down his neck, scraping softly at his skin.

Draco shivered as bolts of arousal shot through him and he nodded. Before anyone else had a chance to interrupt them, he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"I love you," Hermione said as he helped her into the carriage that would take them from his parents house to their own, smaller one that his parents had given them as a wedding gift, as was the Malfoy custom.

"I love you more," Draco replied before claiming her lips with his.

Hermione pulled away. "I'm just saner than you, that's all." Before he had a chance to object, she kissed him again, and everything else just melted away.

**The End**


End file.
